Royal Mirage
by Ryuzaki Sakuno
Summary: [AU]Both tied up in a situation, The Royal Prince was about to get married to a Commoner, highly clumsy, and accident prone, Haruno Sakura, and she'll realize, being a Princess is the last thing she'd ever want, specially being 'his' Princess SASUSAKU


Disclaimer: I do own some things, just not Naruto.

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_Living in my own world…_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance…._

_-Highschool Musical

* * *

_

Welcome to Konoha Gakuen, Sakura Haruno at your humble service, third year Senior highschool student, major in arts, yes, you heard it right folks, arts, and proudly: an top notcher, hahahaha! Take that! You see I have been to this school for quite sometime now, I took arts for some reason, I love fashion designing and painting, I am an expert when it comes to sciences and numbers too, but I really love arts, anyways, about my school? Okay, here's brief description of my school, its one of the biggest schools all over Japan, quite some reputation I say, and one more thing, most of the students here were all filthy rich…well, spare me, Im in middle class, but in the eyes of the aristocrats, there's no middleclass, its only the upper class and the dirt, needless to say, its us, the middleclass, so yeah, discrimination at its finest, well, among all those arrogant rich people were these on the top list:

The group hanging out at the soccer field were extravagant-EST ones, oh yeah, did I forgot to tell ya, I hate them, for what? You ask? for feeling so fly about themselves, that they even segregated themselves from us like we are pieces of junks, so….. on with them.

The one in the middle of course, I'll start with him, with a slight disgust actually.

Prince Uchiha Sasuke taking up Business administration, of course, what do we expect with a royal blood? Girls drool over him, and guys envy him, he's got everything, the money, the charm, the looks, and most of all, his rotten-cabbage-attitude, he's the king-of-Japan-in-the-making, and another arrogant dude meddling up in my list, I don't really care about these people,I don't hate them, nor like them either, I consider myself as a 'commoner', couldn't careless about them,im a lot more into my studies, and adventure, and being a great fashion designer, I'll set new trend in Japan's fashion world! So girls who patronize micromini skirts! Weep now! For I am here to burst your bubbles! –anyway, so on with the prince, so whose the Prince with everyday? What do you think? he'll be one of us? Nu-uh, so here's his buddy list.

Next up is the one on the left, the one with pearly white eyes, long brown hair, and sensitively big ego, sitting beside the Royal sucker.

Hyuuga Neji, nephew of the infamous heir of the CEO of the Hyuuga group of companies,his father was supposedly the next CEO but he died in a plane crash on the way to Paris, his twin brother took over after the incident, leaving the former Heir in his lonesome self, anyhow He'll take the position if the heiress, Hyuuga Hinata couldn't handle it, or if ever, he would serve as the second of her position,and guide her with making choices, this guy is easily intimidated I say, I could say he's one of those who loves smirking at us, and he's got his collection: Cars, for a 18 year old teen like him, it would be the cheapest, as for us, its something we can't afford to have one even for home use.

Moving on, the one over the bleacher, with spiky blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and famous foxy wide grin, mind you, he's duperrrrly hyper, well, according to people, and I am not deaf enough not to hear his ramblings every single day.

Uzumaki Naruto, reigned the youngest entrepreneur, his parents died three years ago, leaving him no choice but to take over their company at the age of 15, and he loves holding that stupid digicam of his, he's known for laughing out loud everytime, and loving Ichiraku Ramen shop, and he's famous line 'dattebayo!'

AND is engaged with the Hyuuga Hinata, and was set to get married 4 years from now, you imagine the tension between him and the hyuuga dude, Neji was assigned to take care of Hinata, so Naruto's head is in the chopping board right away if ever he messes up with Hinata.

Finally, the one lying on the ground, with spiky ponytailed black hair, with lazy eyes, who's looking at the clouds for almost 24 hours a day.

Nara Shikamaru, the genius who's got 200 intelligence quotient, he's the only heir of the Nara Group of Companies, with thousands of first class hotels and Resorts scattered over Japan, he's known for his laziness that only god knows why, he finds everything troublesome, and I completely agree with it.

"Oi! You, don't tell me you like the prince too Sakura-chan!" Akari broke my train of thoughts, so yeah, I have friends too! Might not be member of the social class, but hey! They thought me how to have fun, Akari, Midori and Azume, they make my school days a crazy one, boredom is never a word for them, except Azume, well, Akari and Midori were drooling over the Royal Prince every now and then-

"oh look! The Prince! He's staring at me!" Midori suddenly shouted, beside my ears that made me cringe.

"Would you stop doing that, you're harassing my ears enough" I got used to it actually, Midori does that to everyone.

"Stop fantasizing, he's not looking at you…look far behind you." as expected of Azume bursting Midori's bubble, as she pointed about 20 feet away from us, was a long blonde haired girl, I was really awed, she's really pretty, porcelain skin, and beautiful azure orbs, when I become a full pledged famous designer, she would be my model.

Yamanaka Ino, singer slash model, pretty face to die for, and quite lady-like attitude that matches her appearance, she's totally awesome, no wonder she captured even the stony eyes of the royal sucker, she just stared back at the prince's direction, as she continued to pass by the Cherry Blossom park where we held our painting class, it seems like everyone has been staring at her as she passed by.

"Your drooling…"Azume slammed my dreamland to the floor, and before I realized it, yeah, I was drooling, I admire her, I wish I could be like her, w-wait, me? Drooling? Yuck!!

I wiped my mouth as fast as I could using my sleeves, well, she's million steps ahead of me, well, people stares at me too when I walk, because of my hair, its pink, too bad, they only look at my hair, and my hair alone…..waaaah!, now I sound like a total freak!

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Now , deny the fact that **youre staring **Ino-chan." Naruto popped beside Sasuke's left side, with his Digicam focused at Ino, from a far, as he plastered his annoying grin at Sasuke, surely, this is one of Naruto's talent: Annoying people, yeah, and Sasuke and Neji were always his victims of course, and this talent of his happens to cheer the Hyuuga heiress in some twisted way, surely, love is blind.

Well yes, Sasuke has been staring at Ino most of the times, but hated to admit the fact that he actually likes her of course, coz he doesn't have to deny it, they were in a relationship, but still the Royal prince would like to keep it a secret, between him, the palace, and the press, its really crucial for the both of Ino's career and Sasuke's situation, if ever it be revealed in public, its when they would get married, and having Ino the Princess of Japan, but until then, it would be safe to keep it this way.

"Just cut the stupid goose chase, I think you've been hiding this for almost a year now." Neji suddenly broke out, as he glared at Sasuke with a smirk on his lips, as he dusted himself off, as he stood up, somehow, this is his way of challenging the Uchiha royalty, yes, Neji and Sasuke were always in a everyday-competition-marathon, and its probably normal, Neji always finds the easiest way to get the Prince intimidated.

"I assume that would be none of your business." He spoke as he glared at Neji, well, this is usual for the two, this is their 'bonding' and even Naruto and Shikamaru finds it really tiring to watch them bicker every single day, of course, they don't actually shout at each other, but its like they've been shooting daggers over each other.

XXXXXXXXX  
"Hn."

Neji's got a point right there, I shrugged for no reason, taking this out over the palace will be a lot of discussion, about the throne, the ceremony, everything, I never wished to be the crowned Prince, if only Itachi didn't decline the throne and went to England, maybe my life would be better, curse this world.

"Ino sure is quite a catch."

Neji spoke, I could see that smirk of his again, I just rolled my eyes, thinks he's getting on my nerves?

Dead wrong.

"I know."

I have known her ever since Itachi was still the Crowned Prince, childhood best friends until, she entered this academy in Paris, for her career, I have known her best, I was there whenever kids go bully her, I was there before the Limelight, I was there before everybody, she's the only thing I have ever since then, being a Royalty, everybody would smile at you, throw you up some dead lying compliments, and all, I don't know what to believe in anymore, until she was there. But I know only one thing: the tiara would fit her just good, its better I choose my bride, than the palace to do it for me, its suicide, maybe that bastard was right, I'll cut off this 'goose chase' soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsuzuku….

** XXXXXXXXXXX  
**

_**Chapter two**_

_I never believed in…_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my eyes_

_ To all the possibilities._

"oh! Geez! I am such a clutz Im so-…rry!" I am soo dead, I met his scrutinizing glare look down on me, as if he wants to use skin me alive, maybe his body guards will crush me down to pieces, I am soooo deeead!!

'What to do?! What to do!!'

I spilt my paint over his uniform, and now its multi-colored! He's glaring at me, his eyes were cold and….

'sad?'

-GAAAH!! Baka!! Stop staring at him! The paint! The uniform!! Wipe it all up!!stupid!!-

'oh yeah!'

I blinked , my mouth was shaped like the toilet bowl with ever so wide 'o' shape, I shook my head, and blinked one more time, not knowing what to do, add up the nervousness, I grabbed the edge of my apron, and wiped it over his coat gently.

"Im so sorry! I didn't see you the-.."

"Stop it."

I didn't heard him clearly, mainly because Im really nervous, yes, that's it! I continued my 'clean-up the prince's uniform' mission, until-

"**I. ****said. Stop. it."**

Okay, that's it, I heard him loud and clear.

XXXXXX

A/N: see that little button down there? Click it!now!! there's a hidden message, really amazing! So if I were you! I'll click it now! For faster update!


End file.
